Endeavor & Hawks
by Zofra
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur la relation entre Endeavor et Hawks. Parce qu'ils sont si différents, mais qu'ils s'inspirent mutuellement.
1. Chapter 1

Ce recueil regroupera des OS écrits lors des nuits du FoF sur la relation entre Endeavor et Hawks. Il s'agit d'un jeu d'écriture où il faut rédiger un texte en 1h sur un thème donné. Si vous voulez plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me le demander !

Attention, ce recueil contient des spoils jusqu'au chapitre 192

Thème : Bouder

* * *

« Et après, on ira boire un verre dans un bar. Ensuite, on finira surement la soirée chez moi. J'ai déjà tout prévu et... »

Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes que Hawks lui parlait de sa fête d'anniversaire. Endeavor l'écoutait à peine. Sincèrement, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il voulait plutôt terminer son diner en paix. Mais, avec son compagnon, ça avait toujours été compliqué. C'était incroyable à quel point Hawks pouvait être bavard. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, pourtant. Ils avaient arrêté leur patrouille commune pour manger dans un petit restaurant. Ils allaient bientôt reprendre le travail, mais Hawks continuait à débiter un tas de paroles comme s'ils avaient toute la journée.

« On se retrouvera vers dix-huit heures. Ça ira ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt pour toi ? »

Endeavor finit d'avaler le morceau qu'il avait en bouche, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles ?

— De ma soirée, répondit Hawks. Tu sais, celle dont je te parle depuis le début du repas.

— Pourquoi ce serait trop tôt pour moi ? grommela Enji. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

— Oui, mais je veux être sûr que tu sauras être là à temps. »

Endeavor fixa l'autre homme. D'accord. Là, il avait un problème.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je viendrais.

— ... Ça me paraissait pourtant évident, répliqua Hawks.

— Pas pour moi, grogna Enji. Passe la soirée avec tes amis, c'est très bien comme ça.

— Mais on est ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, c'est normal que tu viennes. Ils sont tous au courant de toute façon et ils s'en fichent.

— Je n'en ai rien à faire de leurs avis.

— Alors quel est le problème ? »

Enji poussa un soupir, sentant l'énervement monter dans son corps. C'était pourtant évident, non ?!

« Vous avez vingt ans, Hawks ! Je ne vais certainement pas passer ma soirée dans un bar, encore moins avec vous ! »

Hawks le regarda un moment, avant de faire la moue.

« Je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien pourtant, de te détendre un peu.

— Je t'ai dit non ! s'énerva Enji. J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre du temps avec une bande de gamins ! »

Pour une fois, Hawks ne répondit rien. Bien. Satisfait, Enji put enfin se concentrer à nouveau sur son repas. Il voulait finir de manger avant de reprendre sa patrouille. Et, étrangement, Hawks n'avait toujours rien piqué dans son assiette alors, autant en profiter. Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence royal. Seul les bruits de vaisselles se faisaient entendre. C'était étrange. Endeavor n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de calme lorsqu'il passait du temps avec Hawks. Finissant son verre d'eau, il finit par relever les yeux vers le jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne le regardait pas. Les yeux rivés sur son assiette – vide depuis longtemps – il avait le visage inexpressif. Mais derrière lui, ses ailes étaient ébouriffées et bougeaient beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

« Tu as fini ? »

Enji se sentait complètement stupide de poser cette question. Il avait la réponse sous les yeux ! Mais au moins, il brisait le silence inconfortable. Enfin, il essayait. Parce que Hawks se contenta d'un faible «hm» comme réponse. D'accord. Ça n'allait pas le faire. Endeavor ne supportait pas qu'on ne réponde pas clairement à ses réponses. Mais le pire, c'était cette moue qui restait sur le visage de Hawks.

« Tu es en train de bouder ? demanda Endeavor, incrédule.

— Non, pas du tout ! répondit Hawks.

— Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ?

— Parce que je ne suis pas un gamin.

— Je parlais de tes amis, répondit Enji qui se sentait de plus en plus agacé.

— On a le même âge, c'est pareil. »

Et voilà, ils en étaient là. Enji serra les poings sous la table. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas exploser. Ils ne se disputaient jamais d'habitude avec Hawks. Là, c'était une première et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'était clairement pas doué pour les disputes. Il criait toujours très fort, il disait des choses méchantes et rabaissantes et il faisait peur. Il le savait. Il avait agi comme ça avec son ex-femme et ses enfants. Ils avaient tous évité, dès lors, d'entrer en confrontation avec lui. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'aller plus loin. D'aller trop loin. Aujourd'hui, il avait compris ses erreurs et il essayait de mieux se comporter, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Seulement, avec Hawks... Il ne pouvait pas tout foutre en l'air à cause de son sale tempérament. Jusqu'ici, Hawks l'avait aidé en se montrant sans cesse conciliant. C'était la première fois qu'il réagissait de la sorte d'ailleurs...

Enji inspira profondément. Il avait changé. Il n'allait pas faire du mal à Hawks. C'était sa plus grande crainte, celle de retomber dans ses travers. Mais ça n'allait pas arriver. Encore moins à cause d'un désaccord aussi stupide que celui-là. Il lui suffisait de ne pas s'énerver et de ne pas crier.

« Bien. Je ne les traiterai plus de gamins, se força à dire Enji. Mais je ne passerai pas la soirée avec eux.

— Même si je te le demande ?

— Même. »

Là-dessus, il resterait intraitable. Hawks dût le comprendre parce qu'il recommença à bouder. Ses ailes semblaient encore plus gonflées que tout à l'heure. Enji se sentait décontenancé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ils finirent alors par quitter le restaurant, sans s'adresser la parole. Une fois dehors, Hawks se remit à sourire aux passants, mais évita de le regarder. Ils continuèrent à patrouiller en silence. Endeavor se sentait un peu mal et il détestait ça. Ce genre de sentiment était ridicule ! Après tout, si Hawks voulait bouder, qu'il boude ! Il n'allait certainement pas céder à son caprice.

Mais lorsque la journée toucha à sa fin, il y eut comme un moment de flottement. Normalement, Endeavor devait passer la nuit chez Hawks, mais vu la situation, Enji se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de repartir chez lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. A cette heure-ci, il pouvait encore espérer prendre le dernier train.

« Je vais rentrer, déclara-t-il alors. On se voit plus tard.

— Attends ! »

Hawks l'attrapa par la manche et soupira. Il passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

« Je comprends que ça ne t'intéresse pas de passer une soirée avec mes amis, finit-il par lâcher. Mais j'aimerais quand même que tu les rencontres un jour. C'est important pour moi. »

Endeavor le fixa un moment.

« Bien, je vais y réfléchir, finit-il par lui promettre. Je me suis un peu emporté aussi.

— Tu ne me prends pas pour un gamin alors?

— Bien sûr que non. Et tes amis non plus. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Hawks sourit, semblant satisfait.

« Eh Enji..., finit-il pour chuchoter. Je dois te dire un truc.

— Quoi ? soupira Endeavor.

— Faut que tu viennes plus près pour ça. »

Hawks lui sourit, malicieux. Enji finit par se rapprocher. Hawks se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds.

« Je peux te dire ce que tu dois faire pour que j'arrête de bouder.

— Je croyais que tu ne boudais pas.

— Oh allez... Tu veux savoir ou pas ?

— ... Bien, si tu insistes, répondit Enji qui se prit au jeu malgré lui.

— Suis-moi, il faut qu'on soit dans l'appartement pour que je te l'explique. »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil aguicheur et s'éloigna d'un pas léger. Finalement, leur dispute n'était pas si grave que ça... Enji sentit la tension quitter ses épaules et il le suivit, curieux et impatient de voir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui expliquer.

C'était leur première prise de tête. Mais Enji ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien dans sa relation qu'en cet instant précis. Parce qu'ils avaient surmonté ça. Parce qu'ils avaient su en parler sans s'énerver. Enfin, grâce à Hawks. Ce dernier avait peut-être vingt-deux ans, mais sans aucun doute, il était bien plus mature que lui sur certains points...


	2. Chapter 2

Thème : Etrangler

* * *

Ses pas résonnaient dans la froideur de l'entrepôt. Pourquoi fallait-il que Dabi lui donne toujours rendez-vous dans des endroits aussi lugubres ? N'avait-il pas commencé à faire ses preuves ? Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que Dabi commençait à lui faire confiance. Mais cette rencontre précipitée le faisait douter. Pourquoi le méchant avait-il insisté pour le voir aussi vite ? Et pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas là ?

Les yeux de Hawks balayaient l'endroit. Il se sentait tendu. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas normal. Dabi avait bien des défauts, mais il le faisait rarement attendre aussi longtemps. Depuis combien de temps Hawks était-il là ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Quelle taille faisait cet entrepôt ? Il avait beau avancer, il n'en voyait pas le bout. Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Il avait l'impression de voir flou. Et puis, soudain, un bruit, semblable à une détonation, fit voler en éclat le silence. Il fut suivi par une douleur atroce. Hawks tomba à genoux et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Il eut l'impression d'avoir le souffle coupé. Que s'était-il passé ?!

« Ah... Je me suis toujours demandé comment ces merveilleuses balles fonctionneraient avec un alter comme le tien. »

Hawks haleta. La voix de Dabi résonnait dans sa tête de façon désagréable. Il voulait se retourner, mais son corps lui paraissait incroyablement lourd. Il posa une main sur le sol et sentit ses jambes trembler alors qu'il tentait de se redresser.

« Je suis un peu déçu, reprit Dabi. Je pensais que tes ailes disparaitraient. »

Hawks retomba à genoux, incapable de supporter son propre poids. Il commença à paniquer. Que se passait-il ? Il essaya de bouger ses ailes pour voler, mais elles ne lui répondirent pas. Terrifié, Hawks tourna le regard pour les voir. Elles tombaient de chaque côté de son corps, comme un poids lourd. Il ne parvenait pas à les soulever. Pourquoi ?!

Les bottes de Dabi se retrouvèrent dans son champ de vision. Le souffle court, Hawks se força à relever le visage. Il croisa alors le regard glacial du méchant. Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut, mais la peur était plus forte.

« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait... ? »

Dabi afficha un sourire dérangeant et s'accroupit à son niveau. Il avança alors son bras et passa ses doigts hideux dans la chevelure du jeune héros. Hawks avait tellement mal qu'il n'avait même pas la force de le repousser. Mais la proximité le rendait malade. Il avait toujours détesté Dabi.

« Pauvre petit oiseau tombé du nid, se moqua le méchant. Mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on s'approche trop près du bord sans protection. »

Sous le regard inquiet de Hawks, Dabi éclata de rire. Son visage semblait se déchirer alors que ses agrafes s'étendaient, retenant à peine sa peau. Cette vision était horrible. Hawks frissonna. La peur montait de plus en plus dans son corps. Ses yeux finirent par tomber sur l'autre main de Dabi et il vit qu'il tenait une arme. Son coeur rata alors un battement. Dabi lui avait tiré dessus ?

« Ne t'en fais pas, héros, reprit Dabi en apercevant son regard. C'est une balle spéciale que j'ai utilisée sur toi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? se mit à paniquer Hawks.

— Je t'ai retiré ton alter. »

Hawks ouvrit grand les yeux. Non. Impossible. Pitié... Pas ça... Tout mais pas ça... Il essaya désespérément de bouger ses ailes. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il avait toujours eu ses ailes. Il ne pouvait pas ne plus voler. Jamais... Jamais il ne pourrait survivre à ça...

« Dabi... »

Son ton était pathétique. Le désespoir était trop fort.

« S'il te plait... rends-le moi... Je t'en prie...

— Tu es mignon quand tu supplies. Mais c'est pour ton bien, répondit Dabi d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne durera pas longtemps. »

C'était vrai ? Il allait récupérer son alter alors ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher. Dabi afficha de nouveau un sourire déplaisant.

« Réjouis-toi héros, c'est ton jour de chance. Tu voulais rencontrer le patron, non ? »

Les yeux de Dabi brillaient de malveillance. Hawks en eut le souffle coupé. Non... Shigaraki ne pouvait pas être là... Pas maintenant... Mais ses maigres espoirs furent réduits à néant lorsqu'il le vit s'arrêter aux côtés de Dabi. Les deux méchants s'échangèrent un regard qui lui fit peur. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Vraiment pas bon.

« ... Pourquoi... ? »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dit avant que les mains de Shigaraki ne se posent brutalement sur son cou. Hawks était terrifié. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que l'autre homme n'avait enroulé que huit doigts autour de lui.

« Tu ferais mieux de te taire, siffla Shigaraki. Je déteste les gens comme toi. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir nous tromper ?! Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi ! »

Sur ces mots, le vilain se mit à serrer sa prise. Il l'étranglait, l'empêchant rapidement de respirer. Hawks prit peur. Il voulait se débattre, mais il restait immobile. Incapable de bouger. Il allait mourir... Il allait mourir ! Il lança un regard désespéré à Dabi, mais celui-ci se contenta de le regarder avec une joie particulièrement déplacée. Non. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça ! De grosses larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Il entendait le rire maniaque de Shigaraki. Et quelqu'un criait son nom. Mais qui ? Il ne voyait plus rien. Son coeur battait tellement fort.

« Hawks ! Réveille-toi ! »

Dans un sursaut, Hawks ouvrit les yeux. Les battements de son coeur résonnaient dans ses tempes. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver ses esprits et comprendre qu'il n'était plus dans cet entrepôt. Des bras l'entouraient. Une main, bien différente de celle de Dabi, était dans ses cheveux. Respirant fortement, Hawks aperçut enfin Endeavor. Bien sûr... Ils s'étaient endormi ensemble la veille... Il était en sécurité. Il était en sécurité. Il s'accrocha à lui. Derrière lui, ses ailes battaient nerveusement. Il n'avait pas perdu son alter. Dabi ne lui avait pas tiré dessus. Shigaraki ne l'avait pas étranglé. Rien de tout ça n'était arrivé... Mais la peur était toujours présente dans tout son corps.

Face à lui, Endeavor se sentait perdu. Il avait été réveillé en plein nuit par les mouvements de Hawks. Ce dernier se débattait dans tous les sens. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait le plus marqué. Non, c'était quand il avait vu que Hawks pleurait dans son sommeil. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil ? D'un geste maladroit, il tâchait de l'entourer de ses bras et de le réconforter. Ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Il se sentait tellement stupide en cet instant précis, mais il ne pouvait pas rester insensible non plus. Lorsque Hawks sembla enfin se calmer, il voulut s'éloigner, mais aussitôt Hawks s'agrippa à lui et le ramena tout contre son corps.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? finit-il par demander d'une voix plus brute qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Rien, marmonna Hawks. Juste un mauvais rêve. »

Endeavor fronça les sourcils. Hawks était dans un tel état que ça ne pouvait pas être uniquement un mauvais rêve. Mais, même s'il ne le croyait pas, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il laissa Hawks se coller à lui. Il pouvait encore sentir son coeur battre fortement. Malgré lui, Endeavor ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet. Il détestait ça. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'en faire pour les autres. Mais Hawks... Hawks avait toujours été une exception.

Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier sentit que sa respiration se stabilisait enfin. Il se calmait petit à petit. Il profita alors de la chaleur de son compagnon, tout en essayant de chasser les souvenirs sombres que lui avaient laissé ce cauchemar. Mais c'était difficile. C'était difficile de ne pas pouvoir se confier à Enji. C'était difficile aussi de se sentir mieux. Parce que ce cauchemar était bien trop réaliste. Même s'il pensait avoir la confiance de Dabi, ce n'était pas impossible que ce dernier s'en prenne à lui. S'il découvrait son double jeu... S'il lui retirait réellement son alter ? Hawks se remit à avoir peur.

Cette nuit, Endeavor avait été là pour le sortir de son cauchemar. Mais Hawks savait qu'il ne serait pas toujours présent... Si un jour sa mission venait à mal tourner, il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même pour s'en sortir. Hawks frissonna à cette pensée et resserra son étreinte. Si seulement, Endeavor pouvait le sortir définitivement du cauchemar qu'était devenu sa vie...


	3. Chapter 3

Thème : Doudou

* * *

Il reçut cette peluche le jour de ses cinq ans. Sur le moment même, il en fut émerveillé. Elle était si belle. Et puis, ce n'était pas All Might ! Tous les enfants de son âge se promenaient avec une peluche d'All Might. Mais lui, son héros préféré, ça avait toujours été Endeavor ! Il n'en revenait pas que ses parents lui aient acheté un tel cadeau ! Il se mit aussitôt à jouer avec elle, mais elle dépassa vite le statut de simple jouet. Cette peluche devint rapidement son doudou. Il l'emmena partout avec lui et dormit même avec. Il l'aimait tant ! Et, de cette façon, il avait l'impression que son héros était toujours avec lui. Il éloignait même les mauvais rêves. Mais c'était normal. C'était Endeavor quand même.

Avec les années, Hawks s'attacha de plus en plus à son doudou. Son univers changea brutalement lorsque la commission des héros s'intéressa à lui. Ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il n'aimait pas les changements. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'on attendait de lui, mais il sentait beaucoup de pression et il détestait ça. Alors, tous les soirs, au moment de s'endormir, il faisait son nouveau rituel. Il enlaçait son doudou et lui racontait sa journée. Il fermait ensuite les yeux et essayait de s'imaginer ce que le véritable Endeavor lui répondrait. Il était toujours brusque en interview, mais Hawks était persuadé qu'il saurait le rassurer, malgré tout. Parfois, il imaginait sa grosse main se poser sur sa tête. Et quand il angoissait trop, il pensait à sa voix et pouvait presque l'entendre lui parler : « Tu feras un très bon héros. »

Il se rattacha donc naturellement à ce doudou et à cette image rassurante. Ça l'aida beaucoup à traverser son enfance. A l'adolescence, en revanche, il apprit à cacher sa peluche. Les autres se moqueraient de lui s'ils apprenaient qu'il avait encore un doudou à son âge. Hawks savait qu'ils avaient raison. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser de côté. Il avait encore besoin de lui. Endeavor le guidait dans sa vie. Et quand c'était trop difficile, Hawks tenait sa peluche dans ses mains et pensait à lui. Il pensait au fait qu'Endeavor n'abandonnait jamais et il serrait les dents. Sans ça, Hawks aurait sans doute baisser les bras depuis bien longtemps. Au fond, même s'il savait qu'ils étaient très différents, Hawks voulait être un héros comme lui. Pas comme All Might, non. Mais comme Endeavor. Quelqu'un qui essayait toujours, peu importe à quel point la situation semblait sans espoir. Hawks ne cesserait jamais de se battre pour ses idéaux. Il savait que son rêve de paix semblait inatteignables. Mais il continuerait à se battre pour que la société n'ait plus besoin de héros. Ses camarades de promotion avaient beau se moquer de lui quand il en parlait, Hawks ne lâchait pas prise. Parce qu'Endeavor, lui, ne le ferait pas.

Quand il devint adulte, Hawks eut enfin la chance de le rencontrer en vrai. C'était tellement étrange. Il s'était senti stupide et très maladroit sur le coup. Mais le pire, c'était qu'Endeavor l'avait à peine remarqué. C'était normal bien sûr. C'était sa personnalité. Pourquoi avait-il espéré être différent des autres ? Il essayait de ne pas être trop atteint par cette indifférence et continua de poursuivre ses objectifs. Il devint rapidement le héros le plus jeune à atteindre le top trois et à avoir sa propre agence. Il était fier de lui. Fier de là où il était arrivé. Il avait emménagé seul dans un bel appartement. Et maintenant que plus personne n'était là pour le voir, il avait laissé son doudou en évidence sur le lit. Mais au plus le temps passait, au plus il se demandait s'il en avait encore réellement besoin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus câliné. La peluche était décorative à présent. Mais chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il se sentait apaisé et son coeur se serrait. Non, il était beaucoup trop attaché à l'objet que pour le mettre de côté.

Peut-être qu'un jour... si Endeavor finissait par reconnaitre son existence, peut-être qu'il pourrait s'en passer... Et, en même temps, il était assez grand maintenant pour savoir qu'il avait complètement idéalisé Endeavor. Bien sûr, l'homme n'avait rien à avoir avec ce qu'il avait projeté sur son doudou. Dans le fond, il ne pourrait qu'être déçu s'il apprenait à le connaitre. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il n'était pas particulièrement pressé. Et puis, il aurait peut-être encore besoin de sa peluche...

Et, en effet, lorsque la commission lui confia la mission d'infiltrer la Ligue, le soir même, Hawks se glissa dans son lit et serra la peluche d'Endeavor contre lui. Il respira son odeur et ferma les yeux. Il avait essayé de se montrer confiant toute la journée, mais cette mission l'angoissait. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne, mais il pouvait quand même compter sur son héros pour le réconforter et le rassurer. La voix d'Endeavor retentit alors dans son esprit. « Ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer. » Ce n'était qu'une peluche. Ce n'était que son imagination. Mais ça lui fit tout de même un bien fou.

Ce n'était qu'un simple jouet pour enfant et pourtant, à vingt-deux ans, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait encore le rassurer...

* * *

Et voilà, merci de m'avoir lue. Je mets ce recueil en complet parce que je ne sais pas du tout si d'autres thèmes m'inspireront lors des prochaines nuits. Mais c'était tout à fait possible que d'autres OS viennent se rajouter.


	4. Chapitre 4

Thème : Pareil

* * *

D'un pas maitrisé, Enji entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il avait beau s'y être préparé, il avait beau être stoïque face à la plupart des situations, il ne put rester insensible face à la vision qui se présentait à lui. Hawks était couché dans le lit. L'une de ses ailes était tordue, l'autre avait été brûlée. Son corps était couvert de blessures. Enji en avait vu des héros blessés, mais là, ça lui était insupportable. Il s'avança, malgré tout, avec un certain calme. Hawks lui jeta un regard, sans rien dire. Il paraissait ailleurs.

« La Ligue a été entièrement démantelée, lui annonça Enji. Tu as fait du bon travail, Hawks. »

Ce dernier ricana, avant de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. Enji fronça les sourcils. Il détestait le voir comme ça. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la commission lui avait confié un tel travail ! D'accord, Hawks était doué, mais il ne méritait pas ça. Heureusement, il avait réussi à s'enfuir lorsque la Ligue avait compris son double jeu. Il avait été fortement blessé, mais, au moins, il était toujours en vie.

« Du bon travail..., murmura Hawks. Sais-tu tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour l'accomplir ? »

Enji le regarda en silence. Il finit par s'assoir sur la chaise qui était posée à côté de son lit.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance, répondit-il d'une voix brute. Ils ont tous été arrêtés, c'est tout ce qui compte.

— Va dire ça aux familles des victimes que je n'ai pas pu sauver. Va dire ça aux proches des personnes que j'ai dû tuer !

— Tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort. C'est la Ligue qui les a tués. »

Hawks secoua la tête. C'était faux. Comment Endeavor pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Il avait du sang sur les mains. Il pouvait, sans peine, revoir les visages de toutes les personnes qu'il avait laissées mourir. Il ne pourrait jamais les oublier. Alors, tant mieux si la Ligue était enfin arrêtée, mais ça n'effacerait pas ses actes.

« Tu n'avais pas le choix, reprit Enji. C'est ça aussi, être un héros. On est parfois amené à faire des actes horribles pour le bien de tous.

— ... Et en quoi ça nous différencie des vilains... ?

— Parce que ta mission a permis de sauver des centaines de vies. »

Hawks baissa les yeux. Il aurait aimé y croire, mais il n'y parvenait pas.

« J'aurais pu te tuer, toi aussi, souffla-t-il. C'est de ma faute si tu as cette cicatrice.

— Non, c'est de ma faute pour m'être mal battu, grogna Enji. Tu devais le faire pour que ce méchant te fasse confiance. Arrête de dire le contraire. »

Mais Enji voyait bien que ses paroles n'affectaient pas Hawks. Ce dernier semblait de plus en plus démuni. Il était bien loin de cette image de héros arrogant qu'Enji avait toujours eue de lui. Hawks était plein de vie, auparavant. Toujours souriant, toujours moqueur. Mais sa mission l'avait brisé. Enji comprenait qu'il ne serait plus jamais pareil, désormais. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment était-il supposé l'aider à aller mieux ? Ce n'était pas son fort. Pourtant, il ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs que dans cette chambre.

« Je suis désolé, murmura alors Hawks. Je suis désolé... pour tout... Je suis désolé... »

Hawks répéta cette phrase en boucle. Enji posa alors ses mains sur son visage pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. »

Hawks ne lui répondit pas. Enji sentait que cette acceptation serait longue à venir. C'était sans doute normal, mais il détestait se sentir impuissant comme ça.

« Tu vas prendre le temps de t'en remettre et quand tu seras prêt, tu reviendras au sommet. Tout le monde t'attend.

— Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? souffla Hawks. Et si je n'arrivais plus à être un héros après ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça ferait de moi ? »

Si Hawks lui avait posé cette question quelques années auparavant, Enji ne se serait pas montré tendre avec lui. Mais, désormais, il avait compris. Il avait enfin compris qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes que la carrière de héros dans une vie. Et la santé mentale de son compagnon en faisait désormais partie.

« Ça ne changerait rien, affirma-t-il alors. Si tu n'y arrives plus, tu n'as qu'à changer de voie.

— ... Et c'est le grand Endeavor qui me dit ça ? »

Hawks tenta un trait d'humour, mais ses lèvres eurent du mal à former un sourire. Même ça, il n'y arrivait plus.

« Keigo est plus important pour moi que Hawks. »

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Enji n'utilisait pas souvent son véritable prénom. Sa phrase... Sa phrase le toucha bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans le coin de ses yeux.

« Mais est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours... même si... je ne redeviens plus jamais comme avant... ?

— Je ne te savais pas aussi stupide, lui répondit Enji sur un ton embarrassé. Je dois vraiment répondre à ça ? »

Keigo hocha légèrement la tête, ce qui fit soupirer Enji.

« Bien. Oui. Même si tu n'es plus jamais pareil, je t'aimerai toujours. »

Il se sentait mal à l'aise en disant ces mots. Il n'avait jamais été du genre démonstratif, mais il sentait que Keigo en avait besoin. Et si ça lui permettait d'être rassuré, alors il pouvait bien le faire. Malheureusement, sa phrase ne parvint pas à ramener l'étincelle dans les yeux de Keigo. Enji se sentit désemparé. C'était tellement difficile de le voir dans cet état-là.

Il se rapprocha alors et le prit dans ses bras. Sans trop forcer. Il avait peur de lui faire mal. Mais il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui. Keigo avait toujours aimé ses étreintes. Il les lui avait sans cesse réclamées. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il semblait trop loin que pour en profiter.

« Ça va aller, lui dit alors Enji. Je te promets que ça va aller. »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. Mais il ne comptait pas le lâcher. Il remuerait ciel et terre pour que Keigo retrouve son sourire. Il était connu pour son obstination. Il continuerait d'avancer. Et s'il le fallait, il se battrait pour eux deux. Jusqu'à ce que, enfin, Keigo aille mieux.

Il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il ne le laisserait plus jamais tomber...


	5. Chapter 5

Thème : Unanime

* * *

Hawks se réveilla en douceur. Il gémit, en sentant les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il avait oublié, une nouvelle fois, de fermer les stores, la veille. Il voulait encore dormir. Son lit était tellement chaud et douillet. Un véritable petit nid dans lequel il se sentait si bien. Mais un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Les paupières à peine entrouvertes, il vit Enji repousser les couvertures et s'assoir sur le bord du matelas. Hawks sourit alors en observant son dos nu et musclé. Se sentant tout de suite plus éveillé, il rampa jusqu'à lui. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les fines griffures qu'il avait laissées sur sa peau.

Leur nuit avait été agitée. Enji avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la soirée, mais quand Hawks avait enfin su l'amener jusque dans la chambre... ah... ça avait été passionné. Hawks aimait tellement les moments où son amant utilisait sa fougue dans leurs ébats.

L'esprit embrumé par ces souvenirs agréables, Hawks enserra Enji de ses bras lorsque ce dernier fit mine de se relever et de quitter le lit.

« Reste encore un peu... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Malgré tout, elle résonna de façon très claire dans la pièce. Pour l'encourager à rester dans cette position si plaisante, Hawks posa ensuite sa tête sur le haut du dos d'Enji, respirant son odeur.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

—J'ai du travail à faire, répliqua Enji. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

—Allez... Juste quelques minutes de plus. »

Enji soupira, mais ne dit plus rien. Hawks prit ça comme un accord. Ses doigts glissaient, à présent, sur le ventre de son amant. Enji était si beau... Pourtant, malgré ses caresses, Hawks sentait que ses muscles étaient tendus. Il embrassa alors l'une de ses épaules avec douceur.

« Tout va bien ?

—Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? s'agaça Enji.

—Je te sens stressé.

—Je ne le suis pas ! »

D'un geste brusque, Enji s'arracha de son étreinte pour quitter le lit. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et remit son pantalon, au grand regret de Hawks.

« C'est encore à cause du reportage qui est passé à la télé hier ? tenta de deviner ce dernier. Je pensais que notre nuit t'avait fait oublier tout ça.

—Oublier quoi ?! Que tout le monde est unanime pour dire que je ne suis pas à la hauteur d'All Might ?! Je me fiche de leur avis ! Ces foutus médias, la population, ils ne veulent que des sourires stupides. Moi aussi, je sais le faire ! Seulement, ce n'est pas ça être un héros ! »

Hawks le regarda s'énerver. Ah, Enji ne changerait jamais. Mais c'était bien cette passion qui l'attirait tant. Il sortit alors à son tour du lit, s'en faire attention à sa nudité. Il s'approcha de lui, mais Enji plissa aussitôt les yeux d'un air rageur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me réconfortes !

—Et si j'en avais besoin, moi ?

—Hawks ! Fiche-moi la paix ! »

Énervé, Enji enfila sa chemise, manquant presque de déchirer l'une des manches. Il avait beau faire comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, Hawks savait que ça le touchait beaucoup. Enji avait du mal à faire face à son nouveau statut de numéro un. La population n'y mettait pas du sien. Endeavor était, sans cesse, comparé à All Might. Hier encore, les journalistes s'étaient amusés à faire la liste de tout ce qui n'allait pas chez Endeavor. À commencer par ses humeurs. Selon eux, Endeavor n'avait pas le charisme nécessaire pour rassembler tout le pays derrière lui. Et tout le monde semblait d'accord avec cette affirmation. Mais c'était faux. Hawks le savait...

« Tu sais, lui dit-il alors avec un doux sourire, je ne me fie jamais à l'opinion des autres. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire la majorité ? Les gens peuvent être unanimement stupides.

—Arrête, je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais ! grogna Enji.

—Eh bien, moi, je ne m'en fiche pas, chantonna Hawks. Parce qu'ils sont vraiment stupides. Ils ont tous mis All Might sur un piédestal en oubliant le travail des autres héros. Comme si on se tournait les pouces pendant qu'All Might faisait son show. Et regarde maintenant. Ils ont perdu leur héros souriant et ils ne savent plus quoi faire. Ils sont dans le noir, mais c'est parce qu'ils refusent de voir. »

Enji le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Hawks tenta une nouvelle approche. Cette fois-ci, Enji ne le repoussa pas. Hawks leva alors sa main droite et vint caresser en douceur son visage.

« Ils ne voient pas ce que moi, j'ai toujours vu, chuchota-t-il. Tu es mon héros préféré depuis toujours. Les sourires d'All Might me paraissent si fades à côté. Il n'y a jamais eu qu'Endeavor pour me faire sentir en sécurité. »

Enji ne répondit pas. Il gardait son air renfrogné, mais Hawks voyait bien qu'il l'avait touché. Il lui sourit et s'approcha à nouveau. Il vint ensuite se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Enji mit un moment à réagir, mais il finit par l'entourer de ses bras puissants.

« Tu es un excellent numéro un. La population mettra peut-être du temps à s'en apercevoir, mais elle finira par le voir, elle aussi. Parce que tu es Endeavor. Le héros qui brille bien plus qu'All Might. »

Hawks sentit les bras d'Enji se resserrer autour de lui. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de son amant. Un regard presque doux et vide de toute colère. Hawks aimait tant se perdre dans ses yeux bleus magnifiques...

« Merci Hawks. »

Les ailes de ce dernier se mirent à papillonner de joie. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« De rien, Monsieur le Numéro un. »

Les lèvres d'Enji se retroussèrent légèrement. Puis, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Hawks se fondit aussitôt dans sa chaleur. Il ne s'habituait toujours pas à cette douce sensation qui lui retournait l'estomac. Ses mains se faufilèrent dans son dos et il se colla à lui, avec délice.

Ils seraient définitivement en retard à leur travail, aujourd'hui. Mais qu'importe, parce que rien n'était plus précieux, pour Hawks, que de partager un moment aussi sincère avec l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde...


	6. Chapter 6

Thème : Jamais

* * *

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, Hawks avait appris à se méfier des _"Je t'aime"_. Ces mots étaient souvent dits à la va-vite, sans aucune sincérité derrière.

Pourtant, il se souvenait bien des gazouillis de sa mère. Elle s'était toujours montrée si gentille avec lui. Ses mots d'amour et d'affection l'avaient rempli de joie. Sa voix avait été douce, au début, lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom. Sa voix était devenue moins douce lorsqu'elle avait sombré dans l'alcool. Et malgré tous les _"Je t'aime"_ qu'elle avait pu lui dire, elle n'était jamais venue le voir lorsque la Commission l'avait emmené dans un endroit spécial pour sa formation. Elle avait profité de l'argent qu'on lui avait donné, sans se soucier du reste. Hawks avait sept ans la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Les _"Je t'aime"_ de son père avaient été différents. Plus distants, moins fréquents. Ce que son père avait toujours aimé chez lui, c'étaient ses ailes. Bien plus performantes que celles de sa mère. Son père lui disait qu'avec sa vitesse, il pourrait accomplir de grandes choses. Hawks avait compris plus tard de quoi il parlait réellement. Son père était un vilain, spécialisé dans les vols. Il avait voulu que son fils suive ses traces. Mais même sans savoir ça, ses _"Je t'aime"_ avaient toujours laissé un arrière-goût amer dans la gorge de Hawks, surtout lorsque son père avait pris de la drogue et s'excusait pour les bleus qu'il avait laissé sur son corps. Heureusement, il avait été arrêté lorsque Hawks avait cinq ans.

Bien sûr, personne à la Commission ne lui avait dit ce genre de mots. Mais il avait eu droit à plusieurs variantes._ "Nous t'apprécions beaucoup"_ était celle qui était revenue le plus souvent. Malgré tout, Hawks ne s'était jamais senti apprécié là-bas. Il lui avait fallu quelques années pour comprendre que ce qu'ils appréciaient réellement, c'était son alter. Là-dessus, ils n'étaient pas différents de son père. Sauf que eux étaient dans le camp des héros. Avec la Commission, Hawks avait vite compris qu'il ne se résumait désormais plus qu'à ses ailes.

Ses fans étaient ceux qui lui avaient le plus crié ces mots. Hawks les retrouvait même souvent dans les lettres qu'il recevait. _" On t'aime, Hawks ! "_ Peut-être que ça aurait dû le toucher. Il n'en savait rien. Dans tous les cas, ces mots ne rencontraient que son indifférence. Evidemment, il se forçait de sourire, faisait semblant d'être touché. Mais comment pouvait-il l'être ? Ces personnes ne le connaissaient pas. Elles ne le voyaient que comme Hawks, le héros ailé. Qui savait qui il était réellement derrière ce rôle ? Aucun d'eux n'aimait Keigo. Et pour cause, ils ne le rencontreraient jamais.

En y réfléchissant bien, les mots de Dabi étaient sans doute les pires. _"Je t'aime bien, petit oiseau."_ La phrase tournait souvent dans l'esprit de Hawks. Ce n'était pas gentil. Ce n'était pas affectueux. Le regard de Dabi était toujours glacial lorsqu'il se posait sur lui. Seule une lueur de folie venait parfois le réchauffer. Dans sa bouche, les mots d'amour devenaient dangereux et sonnaient presque comme une menace. Et si ses doigts se refermaient parfois sur ses plumes, ce n'était pas par tendresse. C'était, au contraire, un message très clair. À la moindre erreur de sa part, Dabi n'hésiterait pas à lui brûler les ailes.

Les _"Je t'aime"_ et ses variantes étaient donc vides de sens pour Hawks. Ils étaient tous faux, hypocrites. Le plus souvent, ils étaient adressés à un autre que lui, à ce Hawks héroïque qui n'était jamais qu'une image inventée de toute pièce. Hawks en était venu à détester ces mots-là.

Mais, dans le fond, ce n'était pas un problème. Ou, du moins, ce n'était plus un problème. Parce que, grâce à ça, il vivait très bien la situation actuelle. Grâce à ça, il pouvait se sentir bien dans son couple, sans souffrir du silence de son compagnon.

Hawks était avec Endeavor depuis plusieurs mois. Non, c'était mieux que ça. Keigo était avec Enji depuis plusieurs mois. Et, en effet, jamais ces maudits mots n'avaient été prononcés entre eux deux. Hawks savait qu'Enji ne les avait même jamais prononcés de toute sa vie. Il avait pourtant eu une femme et quatre enfants. Mais les mots n'avaient jamais franchi ses lèvres. Hawks ne s'en souciait pas beaucoup, à vrai dire. Ça lui allait même très bien. Parce qu'Enji n'avait pas besoin de parler.

Lorsqu'ils rentraient le soir, épuisés par leur longue journée, ils ne parlaient jamais beaucoup, de toute façon. Ils mangeaient presque en silence, avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil ou, s'il était vraiment tard, dans leur lit. Enji avait alors une façon particulière de le regarder. De l'amener contre lui. Et sous son regard, Hawks s'était toujours senti aimé. Les gestes d'Enji avaient toujours été bien plus forts que tous les_ "Je t'aime"_ que Hawks avait pu entendre.

Alors, peu importe si Enji ne lui disait jamais ces mots-là. Hawks se sentait bien dans ses bras. Quelquefois, il avait même envie de pleurer. De tristesse. De bonheur. De soulagement. Il ne savait plus très bien lui-même. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place. À ses côtés, il savait que ses ailes n'avaient pas la moindre importance. Auprès de lui, il pouvait se sentir être pleinement Keigo. Enji l'aimait pour ça. Il aimait ce Keigo un peu perdu, un peu solitaire. Là où tous les autres ne voyaient que Hawks, le héros arrogant et trop rapide pour son propre bien, Enji, lui, voyait cet homme qui avait désespérément besoin d'être aimé.

Bien sûr, la pudeur d'Enji l'empêcherait de lui avouer oralement ses sentiments. Et la méfiance de Hawks ne lui permettrait jamais de profiter de ce genre de confession. Mais ça allait. Tout allait bien. Parce qu'Enji avait trouvé un tout autre moyen de lui montrer son amour...


End file.
